


Agent of chaos

by killerweasel



Series: Agent of Chaos [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey meets with a new Wolfram and Hart client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of chaos

Title: Agent of chaos  
Fandom: Angel/The Dark Knight  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Joker  
Word Count: 979  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU before _Angel's City Of..._ and the events in _The Dark Knight_

**Agent of chaos**

“Excuse me, Mr. McDonald.” My secretary glanced nervously towards my office door. “Mr. Manners assigned you a new client today. He arrived early.” She held out a folder and I took it.

“Thanks.” Why hadn’t Holland mentioned a new client to me? Maybe this was another kind of test. I flipped through the folders contents quickly, trying to get a little information before I stepped through the door. “Rhonda, there’s no name on the file, just a smudge.”

“It was like that when I found it on my desk.” She started to say something else and was interrupted by the phone.

Shrugging, I stepped inside of my office. My client didn’t even turn around; he just sat there, humming a little tune to himself. When I set my jacket on the edge of the desk and turned to get my first look at him, I almost dropped my briefcase. His hair was dirty and resembled the scum on the surface of a pond. Even though the make-up on his face was smeared, there was something menacing about it. The scars were interesting though. He’d covered them over with red greasepaint, making them stand out.

As he looked me over, his fingers began to tap out ‘Pop goes the Weasel’ on the edge of his chair. “Are you even old enough to be a lawyer?”

His words made me bristle. Just because I looked young didn’t mean I had no clue what I was doing. “I’m one of the best lawyers Wolfram and Hart has.” I finished setting my things down and came around to the other side of the desk. “Lindsey McDonald.”

He moved with more speed than I expected, putting a hand on my shoulder and driving me backwards into the wall. My head smacked into the wall, making my teeth clack together on my tongue. I tasted copper and had just started to struggle when I felt cool metal slide over my flesh.

“You know how I got these scars?” The tip of the knife pushed just a little bit harder into the skin underneath my eye. He had a look on his face I could only describe as absolutely gleeful. This was a game he’d played before and I didn’t doubt for a second the firm had helped make quite a few bodies vanish for him over the years.

I swallowed a couple of times while trying to block out the stench of greasepaint mixed with old sweat. His body was pressed so close to my own I could feel how tense his muscles were. Out of everyone, why had they chosen me? “Is it a true story?”

The words slipped out before I could stop them and I think they took both of us by surprise because he blinked. Then he laughed. It was a real laugh, a nice, sane, normal laugh, and I felt myself relax. “Oh, they were right; you’re all kinds of fun.” He tapped me on the end of the nose. “If I told you it was... could you make a jury believe it?”

“I can make a jury believe anything.” And unlike many of my co-workers, I’d do it without any magic. “Try me.”

The knife hadn’t wavered and neither had he. His head tilted to the side. “I had a lot of uncles growing up. They weren’t family. These were the guys my mother would bring home all the time. I’d called one of them ‘daddy’ once and she hit me so hard I couldn’t see anything out of my right eye for a week before saying that he was my ‘uncle’.”

His tongue slid over his teeth as he smiled. “So one day I come home from school and good old ‘uncle’ Billy had beaten the ever-loving shit out of my mother with his belt. Never did find out the reason why. He sees me, tries to hit me too, but I’m too quick. I run out into the hall, yelling for someone, anyone, to come and help. No one answers me.”

He leaned forward until our noses were almost touching. “He caught me by the front door. They’d been remodeling the hallways and there was this piece of metal, razor sharp, just lying there, looking shiny. ‘Uncle’ Billy grabs me by the neck, slams me against the wall, and then picks it up. I can see blood dripping from his fingers, but he’s so full of rage that he doesn’t even notice he’s bleeding. He says to me, ‘You’re supposed to smile when you come home from school. Let’s make you smile, kid.’ And he did.”

The smile he gave me was almost maniacal. It made the scars stand out and I could see make-up on his teeth. For a brief second I wondered if he felt naked and exposed without something on his face, either highlighting the scars or trying to hide them. If I ever tried to smile like that, people would flee in the other direction.

I cleared my throat. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, due to the dramatic and terrible events of his childhood, my client’s views of right and wrong were blurred, causing him to act out later in life and commit these horrible acts. He was just an innocent victim caught up in something he didn’t fully understand.”

He let go of me and took a step back. The knife vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. “Oh, you’re good. You’ll do nicely. I’ll be in touch.”

The moment the door closed, I leaned the wall and worked on slowing my heart rate back down again. I didn’t have a problem dealing with demons, vampires, or the undead. The human psychos were the ones who gave me nightmares. And where that guy went, blood would be shed. He was a wonderful addition to our lovely Wolfram and Hart clientele.


End file.
